


republictale: uncharted wasteland

by Catdogman



Series: republic tale chronicals [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fallout Equestria, Blood and Gore, Childhood Friends, Depression, Mentions of Sex, Multi, My AU, Passion project, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reality Warping, Toriel is dead, alhpys is a stand user, running a goverment au, throuple., undyne is bisexule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catdogman/pseuds/Catdogman
Summary: a couple weeks after the continent warped into their realty the throupel were spending their time before they left . now with a war on their hands they set out with the 2 stand users who warped into their world Okusayu and Josuke to explore this continent.
Relationships: Alphys/Sans (Undertale), Alphys/Sans/Undyne (Undertale), Sans/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: republic tale chronicals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098704
Kudos: 3





	1. before they go

ans slowly opened his eyes as he looked around the room. He then looked back to the thing that was touching his back. It was Undyne sleeping tightly. Of course, he didn’t want to go into the details of what had happened the night before, just it was their first time he and Alphys had done “the thing” with her. The only thing Sans could say about this, he hadn’t expected how wild Undyne would be during all of it.

He got up, put some clothes on and walked out the door of the bedroom. He headed downstairs where he saw Josuke and Okuyasu eating breakfast and staring at him. “I just can’t believe I have to stay in the same house as you guys” Josuke groaned and put his hands against his head. Okusayu belched then groaned, “yeah, I’ve been trying to sleep and you guys have been making all that noise upstairs.” Sans sighed and responded, “look you guys probably dreamed of doing that stuff too.. admit it!” Josuke looked at him and snickered, “hey, at least I’m not the one making all the noise” as he pointed to Sans. Sans groaned back and face palmed. “Look, I know you kind of think me making the noise was funny, but please don’t ever talk about this again.” Okusayu chuckled while eating his bacon, “Oy, Josuke I just now started to wonder what she did to make him sound like that.” Sans glared at him, drinking chocolate milk angrily. “Ohhh, maybe she peg…” before he could finish what he was saying Sans slapped him on the head and said, “I told you not to go into detail”. Sans then walked out the door and down the sandy stairs that led to the beach. He stood out and stared. He sat there and listened to the waves brush against the sand. The wind blew his t-shirt as he stared. He thought that if this was the nation’s last moment he would remember it. As he continued to sit he heard soft footsteps and the wood creaked as someone sat next to him. It was the old king, Asgor.

“Hi there Skeleton,” the old king said while looking out over the ocean. “You know, you’re doing better than I would be,” the king said sighing. His somber face turned to Sans, “I say you’re doing better, because you didn’t fail like me. You just know how to accept how things are.” Sans looked at the old king seeing his sad and almost beautiful expression. “I came here because my wife, well, my ex-wife, wanted to tell you something.” Sans sat up and paid attention, he knew this was personal for him and the king. “She said, when you knocked on that door, that old purple door where the old ruins of the underground are, she felt for the first time in a while happiness.” Sans continued to listen, feeling the old king’s pain. “Of course, you probably don’t know her perspective, because she probably never told you. When you kept coming back those jokes you made, those puns, they made her feel for you.” The king looked back at the skeleton with tears in his eyes, “she loved you Skeleton.” Sans was, to be honest, quite surprised. He honestly just thought the old woman had just been happy to be around him, he didn’t expect her to be this close. “Skeleton, I’m telling you this because she is currently on her deathbed.”  
Sans looked out to the ocean, why, why did it have to be like this? Why would such a person he only knew a little die like this? He could understand the old king’s remorse. In a way, Sans was a better ruler than he was, even though he wasn’t a monarch like the king.

“Skeleton, I want you to visit her, she misses you very much.” Sans then stood up and walked back to up the stairs. Even though he hadn’t responded to the king, he was just speechless. If the king could see his face he would have known why he didn’t want to respond.

After Sans walked back up the stairs he went to his garage and got his small car out. After a small drive toward the retirement home. He exited the car and entered the building. The door closed behind him as he walked inside. He went up to the receptionist desk and said, “Hi, do you mind to tell me where Toriel Dreamur is?” The receptionist stared at him blankly then responded, “A reason Grand Judge?”  
“Let’s just say I know her,” he sighed. The receptionist signaled over a couple of employees to guide him. He walked down the hall with them, walking past the multiple doors and dull fluorescent lights. They then found the door. He opened it, turned the handle and entered. The old queen turned her head as the door closed behind him.  
“Oh, its you Sans,” she croaked and smiled.  
“Yeah, it’s me,” he said while shrugging. He then walked over slowly and laid his head against the drawer next her bed.  
“So, what do you want to talk about?” he asked looking over to the sick goat woman.  
“Ah, there is plenty of things we can talk about. How about I start.” She breathed looking up at the ceiling. “So how is life with your new girlfriend?” Sans blushed and gave a nervous chuckle as he looked back up to her. “Heh, you mean girlfriends. Doing pretty ok.” Toriel sighed, “Ah, I bet it is. I will say they are cute, I can see Asgor dating them if he was in his youth again.” Sans chuckled back at this, “I can see that.” They both giggled, then both stopped as Toriel stopped. “You know what I love about Sans?” He sat there, paying attention, expecting to hear something awkwardly pervy or pretty sad. “I love that you care for your loved ones and reach out your hand to help them out.” She looked down at him with a kind/happy smile. “That’s what you did to me, you came and knocked on the door and cheered me up. I can see that you’re doing that for that girl, and the other girl as well. That is a great quality one that you should look up to.” He continued to look at the old lady, feeling that if he could frown he would. “Sans, I’m not upset at you for going for someone else because I know she makes you happy.” Small tears began to run down his face looking at the content old woman. Then he started to notice her furry hands started to fade away into dust. She looked at her hand and then back at him, “Oh, I bet it’s time for me to go” she said looking at her dusting hand. Sans held onto her arm as she went. “Please don’t go” he mumbled. Before he could even look back up at her, she was gone.


	2. before they leave part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we see sans reflect on his grief with undyne and see a certain human they havent seen in a while and that we all love

Sans sat in a park staring down blankly. He didn’t feel too happy after the reunion with Toriel. He just sat there silent as the sunset went behind the oak trees. It was good because no one could see him, right now the park was empty and quiet. After a couple minutes of sitting and staring he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hi Sans” He looked up to see that Undyne was there looking concerned for him. He did not respond, just looked. She sat down next to him and rubbed his back. “If I’m hearing this correctly, your upset because the queen is dead.” Still there was silence from him. “She liked you didn’t she?” His sad plastered smile radiated an aura of irritation. “Look, I’m not upset that she likes you, I’m not upset at all.” She then rested his head on her chest as she hugged him. “*sigh* look ok, I know you’re sad just let go of it” she said rubbing his head. "Do you want to snug?” He took a deep breath and muttered, “Sure” She then laid down with Sans in her arms, cuddling him. “You are so adorable when you cuddle” she said smiling. “It’s cute because you are small” she chuckled.

They continued to snug, rubbing their heads against each other happily. As they continued snuggling, Undyne felt something hit her head. The fish lady looked up then was shocked. Sans looked curious at what she was looking at. “Undyne, what is it?” then he looked over and saw a face he hadn’t seen in awhile. Standing there, all silent but older, was the human that set them free those years ago. She still wore that blank expression on her face, looking at them and waving. Her hair grew out, now touching her shoulders. The human walked over and handed over a sticky note to Sans. “Sans you perv, why are you doing this in public?” it read. Of course, he now slightly remembered her humor. She would always find a monster or human’s flaw and then tease them for it lightheartedly.

“Well its good to see you punk” Undyne smirked. The human nodded back at her, keeping the blank expression on her face as she did. The mute human walked up to Undyne and handed her a note. “When we’re done with this conversation please write down what your relationship is like with him, I really want to know what he is like in those scenarios.” Undyne chuckled at this. “Well, if you want to know what he’s like I can say one thing about him,” she then looked back to Sans grinning at him, “When he finds his soft spot for me, it’s adorable. Just as adorable as Alphys’ soft spot.” She said softly looking back at Sans. It was true, he did have an emotional soft spot for her and he knew it. As he thought of this he blushed slightly at the thought. The human handed Undyne another note, “So what’s your plan for the future?” The fish lady looked back up to the human still having a smirk but with a more unsure face. “To be honest kid, we don’t know. We do know that we are planning on going to that continent and exploring it, but that’s just about it for what we have planned. We’re not experts here, we don’t exactly know the future. We just have to be thankful that we’re at least trying to keep the government stable.” The human nodded then handed an envelope to Sans that said “read in private”. He looked at the note for a little bit then responded, “Eh, kid, I guess I’ll keep your promise. It’s got to be either personal or important.” For the first time in a while the human smiled and nodded. “Kid, we have to go. It was good seeing you though.” As the human nodded for one final time they left. As they were walking back to the beach house Sans asked “So what do you think is on that continent?” Undyne laughed and then said, “Let’s hope that there is really cool shit on there and not just some boring pieces of earth.” He had asked this question because on the map the continent was completely covered by clouds. The only signs it was a continent was the underwater scans that showed that there was a matter of fact the land beyond the sea and under the clouds. As they entered the house Sans entered his own separate room and laid on the bed. They had this house because their previous houses were very well known to the public and they were key was hotspots for vandalism. As he sighed and looked up to the gray ceiling he opened the envelope. Inside was a very long letter. It read:

“Hi there Sans, 

I don’t know what’s up with you. You act like you really remember me vaguely. You act like you don’t even remember these resets, and you don’t even show emotion near me. Oh wait a minute. You probably don’t know what resets are. Ha! I won’t explain to you, but I will say one thing. Even after all this time, things just start over as usual. Instead, we’re up here surrounded by the ocean. This wasn’t supposed to be like this. The barrier was supposed to be destroyed, but nothing happened and things just started all over. Whatever this is, has to do with this reality warping. I won’t explain what I all just explained before, because you’re a fucking idiot, but I will tell you this isn’t natural.

P.S. this is not Frisk.” It read in red crayon. To be honest, Sans really wasn’t sure if the human was angry at him or was she up to something? He just lay there in bed. Then deep in his thoughts, he fell asleep. 

| ReplyForward  
---


End file.
